


“I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me,”

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 22





	“I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me,”

Poe stood there looking at you. He still could not believe that you were with him. He’d always thought that you were way out of his league. He had assumed you would be with someone better than him. He had still remembered the day he told you how he really felt.

“Y/N. I need to tell you something,” Poe said after you exited your own X-wing. You and Poe had just come back from a mission where you both had almost died.

“What is it, Poe?” You asked. He visibly gulped and looked right at you.

“I…I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me,” Poe said. You just stared at him. You weren’t sure how to respond.

“Poe…I,” you started and began to look away from him. He half smiled and turned away from you.

“Wait! Poe!” You shouted. Everyone in the Black Squadron looks at you both now. “I…I always have…” You stopped and looked at the people. Poe turned to look at you now.

“You’ve always what?” Poe asked. He stared right at you again. He was so serious. It was incredibly surprising.

“I’ve always…loved…you,” you said, looking at him. He smiled at you, and everyone in the squadron cheered for the both of you. Your cheeks felt hot.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Poe…” you said. He walked over to you and kissed your forehead sweetly. “I couldn’t be happier,” you finished.

“That’s good to hear,” Poe said.


End file.
